Giving Thanks M7 ATF AU
by senorabutterfly
Summary: The boys find things to be grateful for on Thanksgiving. Not mine, no profit made. Written in memory of my husband who I lost in October. I read every M7 story I wrote to him, and he sometimes gave ideas of his own. The extra table is loosely based on the "missing man" table at a military memorial service that occurred recently. Not sure if this needs a tissue warning or not...


Giving Thanks M7 ATF AU

"What's wrong, Kid?" asked Vin Tanner, ATF Team Seven's sharpshooter, as he looked across the bullpen to the only one of the group younger than he was.

JD Dunne, their resident computer whiz, had been quieter than normal for over an hour. He'd even ignored the series of paperwads that had whizzed into his trash can, and the paper clips that had been flicked with unerring accuracy onto his desk in an attempt to get his attention.

When the smaller brunet still sat with a preoccupied expression on his face, Vin got up and perched his hip on the corner of JD's desk so he could wave a hand in front of the electronics tech's face.

Dunne startled and jumped a bit at the flash of movement only inches from him. Surprised dark eyes flicked to Tanner's concerned blue gaze.

"Huh? What'd I miss?"

Buck Wilmington, JD's roommate and surrogate big brother, was staring at him now as well.

"Oh, just ten or so paperwads and six paperclips flyin' on or next to your desk, and at least three questions that you've just ignored." answered the taller figure as he leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head to better survey JD in comfort.

The other three members of the team now stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the younger man as well. Nathan Jackson, the team's forensics specialist and medic, got up to feel of JD's forehead.

"You feelin' alright, JD? Chills? Headache? Dizzy? …. "

Dunne pushed the healer's hand away in embarrassment.

"None of that, Nathan. I'm fine."

When he got five disbelieving looks, he gave them a shamefaced grin. "Really. I'm not sick, I promise."

Vin appeared unconvinced. The bright gaze caught and held JD's as the sandy head bent a fraction to be on a level with the shorter figure.

"Then what's wrong? You've been miles away for over an hour." repeated the husky voice softly.

The younger man shrugged, face lightly flushing with more embarrassment.

"Sorry. I was just thinkin' about tomorrow."

It was Wednesday of the fourth week of November, so the others finally nodded in understanding.

"Thanksgiving" confirmed their profiler with a somewhat wistful expression himself.

Dunne nodded.

"Yeah. I know we're all going to Chris' tomorrow, and he's even fixing a turkey and stuff, but…" The kid's voice trailed off uncertainly. He was looking forward to the holiday with his adopted brothers, but for some reason he still felt sad and didn't really know why.

Buck tilted his chair back down and rolled over to JD's side, putting one long arm around the smaller brunet's shoulders. Wilmington sometimes appeared like he was a bit shallow, but the handsome ladies' man was actually quite astute and could be as deep as the rest when the occasion warranted it.

"Missin' your ma, Kid?" asked the smooth baritone quietly.

Black bangs flew into Dunne's eyes as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess so. I love being with you guys, but for some reason this year I just keep seeing Mama's face as she bustled around the stove fixing the turkey and dressing and baked beans and all that. We didn't have a lot of money, but the big house where she worked always gave the maids and kitchen staff a turkey at the holidays. She'd get up really early and put it in the oven before she left for work, then it would be ready by the time she got home. Beans and cornmeal were pretty cheap, so she'd fix cornbread stuffing and bake the beans with brown sugar and molasses. We might not have much else except canned cranberry sauce and creamed corn or something, but it was always good and being with her made whatever we had special. She'd gather fall leaves and acorns and add walnuts for a centerpiece and put orange candles in the silver holders that her mom had brought from Ireland. With the Irish lace tablecloth and napkins, it was like being at a fancy hotel or something." He gave a sigh. "Even when she got sick, she'd tell me what to do and I'd fix what I could and put out the stuff from my grandma. Every holiday with her was perfect, even when it wasn't, if that makes any sense."

The others nodded in understanding. Even Ezra smiled fondly.

"Maude certainly didn't do Thanksgiving dinner, unless she was stayin' with a wealthy paramour who had servants for such work, but I had one aunt who loved to cook and was always quite pleased to have my company for the holidays. She, too, fixed a big turkey with cornbread stuffin', adding rice dressing, green bean casserole, homemade cranberry sauce, and all sorts of other delectable goodies to the feast. I was recruited to baste the turkey and help with the sauce. I was also allowed to assist in the creation of the assorted pies and cakes she fixed for dessert, which was my favorite part since she always let me scrape the bowls and lick the beaters when she was done. The dear lady had a most amazing way with coconut cake and pecan pie! Her peach cobbler was also divine…" The others stifled laugher as the elegant form licked his lips in memory, emerald eyes closing in remembered delight.

Nathan grinned as he spoke next.

"Like JD, we didn't have a lot when I was a kid either, but Momma always went all out for Thanksgiving. She said it was a time for givin' thanks for all the good in our lives, and no matter how hard things had been, she made sure we had plenty to be grateful for, too. Daddy'd get a turkey and she'd stuff it with cornbread dressin' and make gravy from the drippin's. Then there were deviled eggs, big ol' buttermilk biscuits, candied sweet 'taters, and whatever else she could come up with to finish things out. As Ez said… there were always desserts, too. Pecan pie, mincemeat pie, usually pumpkin bread… mmm, mmm, mmm!" Like his fellow Southerner, Jackson licked his lips at the thought.

Josiah sighed in fondness as his mind drifted back to former holidays as well.

"Thanksgiving was the one special day where my daddy usually managed to put aside his strict expectations and just focus on us bein' a family for a change. Since there weren't any visitors for Hannah and I to get in trouble with, and there wasn't a church service like there was for Christmas and Easter for him to have to keep up appearances for, we had a pretty good day when I was younger. Mom would do the turkey and dressing, with mashed potatoes and gravy, yeast rolls, green bean casserole, whole cranberries, and whatever else was available. If we were overseas, she'd often add a local dish or two as well. And we always had pumpkin or sweet potato pie, spice cake, and sometimes banana bread or something, too. She had a straw cornucopia that she used for a centerpiece every year, filling it with squash and baby pumpkins, Indian corn, nuts, apples, anything like that she could find. Hannah and I got to help with the desserts, and she always let us sneak around and clean up the bowls and utensils like JD's mom did. Have to say, it was actually my favorite holiday when I was a kid. No matter where we were in the world at the time, Mom remembered and made it special for us." The deep baritone rumbled in what was almost a purr as his mind flipped through memories of the day.

Buck's dark head nodded in understanding as Sanchez finished. The cobalt gaze grew a little unfocused as the tall figure let his own mind wander back in time.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving was special for me and Mom, too. It wasn't ever busy then, what with most men bein' home with their families, so she'd just take off work and spend the day with me. The casino where her chorus line was gave out turkeys and hams, so she'd put whichever one she got in the oven early and then let me help with the other stuff. There was always sage dressin', baked sweet potatoes, green beans of some kind, rolls, and that cranberry jelly that wiggled when you touched it with a spoon. She made lemon meringue pie and homemade pumpkin bread every year, and sometimes this chocolate cake with hot fudge fillin' that I swear was better than sex!" His eyes came back in focus at the snickers. "Well, as good as anyway…." he offered with a grin and wink.

Vin chuckled out loud. "Well, as much as ya like sex, Bucklin', that musta been one great cake!"

The brunet bobbed his head. "It was mighty fine, Junior! Mighty fine! Though some'a that fillin' on…"

"Shut up, Buck!" chorused five other voices, before the lanky form could ruin Thanksgiving for them with his mental images.

The sharpshooter wiped Wilmington's suggestion out of his thoughts, turning them instead to his own memories from when he was a little feller.

"I don't 'member but the last Thanksgivin' or two before Ma passed, but even though it was just us, she made it real nice. Baked a little turkey that was just right for us, and it was juicy, too. Cornbread stuffin' with celery and onions, beans, mashed 'taters and gravy, and big ol' biscuits the size of a man's fist. She also made chocolate and pecan pie, and spice cake with walnuts in it. That was my favorite part, since she put me on a stool and let me stir 'n add the nuts." At the snickers, he looked unashamed. "And yeah, I snuck some. She pretended she didn't see, but I knew she didn't care. Liked the part where we walked around collectin' leaves and sweet gum balls and such to put on the table too. I loved the smells of roastin' turkey and bakin' pies mixed with the wood smoke from the fireplace when we came back in the house. Ain't nothin' like it, even now. Always makes me smile when we walk in Chris' at Thanksgivin'. Smells like home."

The rest nodded in agreement. By now, Larabee himself had come to stand in his open doorway, wondering what the conversation was all about. When Buck quietly explained, the blond dipped his head as well. The others were a bit surprised when his soft voice added his own memories.

"I always liked Thanksgiving when I was a kid. My mom fixed a meal that was enough to feed us and half the neighbors. And sometimes half of them wandered in and out during the afternoon. Mom did this turkey with rosemary that was really good. She was gone by the time I got married, but Sarah knew how much I liked that turkey, so she rummaged in some of Mom's old recipes and found the ones for the turkey and dressing. She fixed it our second Thanksgiving together, and it turned out really well. That became our tradition, and when Adam got big enough to eat solid food, he liked it too. He was content with just a slice of turkey and some gravy to dip it in. Of course, he got gravy all over him… and us… but it was worth it to see that happy smile of his." The green eyes sparkled a bit wistfully. "Reckon I probably had one to match, though. It didn't matter what else we had, as long as we had each other, it was something to be thankful for."

It was quiet for a few minutes as he and the rest of the team reminisced in silence. The golden head then tilted to the side in thought.

"Do any of you have pictures from old Thanksgivings? Or just of your families? Vin?" Chris knew the sniper didn't have much from his childhood since his mom passed away when he was only five.

"Don't have any photos, but did draw one from memory years ago of Ma cookin' the turkey. Why?"

The rest were concentrating, trying to remember what they might have.

Buck recognized the look that Chris wore.

"Whatcha thinkin', Pard?"

"Just got an idea. Everybody look around, then bring whatever you find when you come to the house tomorrow. Sound good?"

They didn't know exactly what the lean form had in mind, but each nodded.

7777777777777777777777777777

Thanksgiving Day:

The next morning, the men started trickling into Chris' ranch house about ten. Vin was the first to arrive, the sketch of his mom in one hand and drinks in the other. He put the sodas and beer in the kitchen, then followed Larabee to the dining room.

The large wooden table was covered with a white linen cloth, and matching napkins rested beside the plates. The china cabinet doors were open where Chris had dug out Sarah's best dishes. Real silverware gleamed in the light, and matching candlesticks held wax tapers. Autumn leaves, acorns, and nuts decorated the center of the expanse.

Against the outside wall sat a smaller table, also covered with a white cloth and folded napkins. A crystal vase held seven carnations and seven glasses were turned upside down around the edges. A photograph of Sarah and Adam in a gilt frame rested in the center. Chris took Vin's drawing of his mom and slipped it into a silver frame and placed it next to the photo.

As the others arrived, Larabee did the same with the pictures or mementos they brought in. The smell of roasting turkey, baking bread and pies, and the pine logs in the fireplace filled the house and wafted out into the chilly air each time the door was opened, making everyone smile and lick their lips.

By the time the food was ready, the smaller table was covered with framed pictures of each of the men's family and a few cherished heirlooms. The kitchen counters and bar groaned with the massive amount of food and the buffet in the dining room held coconut and chocolate cake; lemon, pumpkin, and pecan pies; and homemade pumpkin and banana bread, etc.

The seven men filled their plates, then stood around the table as Josiah asked the blessing on their food. When he was done, the group sat down, but didn't eat for a minute.

For the first time in years, Chris quietly stated the things that he was thankful for. Those included the special years he had shared with his missing wife and son, and the men who were his new family. Buck went next, grateful for the past time with his mom and the present with his adopted 'brothers'. JD did the same, followed by the rest. Ezra gave thanks for the aunt who made him feel like her own child, and for his current compatriots. As they spoke, it was if those who had passed on were in the room with them, their likenesses watching approvingly from the table near the wall. Each man felt just a bit better. They still missed those who were gone, but they could be grateful for the time they had with them, and thankful for the friends who offered them love and support now. Those were indeed reasons to give thanks.

By DMA

For my beloved husband who is now gone….I miss you and am so grateful for the time we had… Happy Thanksgiving, Sweetheart.


End file.
